


Say Please

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bloody PWP, what do you mean, you want a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> I just mailed a longer, angsty RayK (RayK/Fraser) piece off to my beta, and needed some kind of therapy after that detour from my normally lighter writing style LOL
> 
> Thanks to Nicci, for a quick and dirty beta *g*

Ray leaned back on his haunches, perfectly balanced on the large bed. Not bad work. Not bad at all.

"'s a good look on you," he whispered, knowing that Ben's bat-ears had caught it as the ice blue eyes darkened considerably. A restless shift and the metallic clank drew Ray's eyes upward, following the slopes of muscles of Ben's arms up to the cuffs attached to the iron bed head.

Rubbing his belly, slowly, Ray tilted his head to the side. He licked his lips.

"Pl..." Ben bit his lower lip, cutting off the plea.

"Come on, Ben. You can say it," Ray coaxed, teasing a finger along Ben's ribs.

Ben swallowed hard.

Ray cocked his head to the other side. "Dunno where to start..." he whispered, enjoying the desperation in Ben's eyes.

Going down on all fours, Ray hovered over Ben. Leaning down he licked from the dip of Ben's navel to the throbbing pulse of the exposed throat. He grinned as Ben's body arched up, begging for physical touch.

Ray met the stubborn gaze. "Say it."

White teeth sunk into the lush lower lip and Ray had to smile. "You're gonna have to say it, Ben. Be a nice, polite Canadian and say the magic words."

For a moment, the only audible sound in the bedroom was Ben's harsh breathing.

Humming, Ray dipped his head again, painting patterns on Ben's hipbone, riding out the arching and bucking. He wasn't going to do anything Fraser hinted at him to do, until the damned Mountie begged for it. "Say it..." he breathed against the wet spot he'd made. It was intensely satisfying to watch the goose bumps appear, to feel Ben shiver under him.

"Say it," he repeated a little louder. When nothing came from above, he bit into the spot he'd just licked, ready for the jerking of Ben's hips.

Ray put his arms around Ben's waist, forcing the body under his down against the mattress. Ben might be bigger, stronger, but Ray tightened his arms, holding Ben's hips down with his upper body. The heat against his sternum was incredible, but he held even faster when he felt Ben trying to rub against him.

"Say it," he ordered, louder than before.

A growl from Ben was all he got and Ray grinned widely. Dipping his head, he swirled his tongue around Ben's navel, teasingly slipping the tip of his tongue inside.

"Ray..." It was a mere whisper, but not what Ray had asked for.

Ray bit lightly into the warm skin again, feeling the ripple of muscles as Ben's abs tightened almost painfully.

"Ray..."

Levering himself up a little, Ray held Ben's thighs down as he licked at the soft skin of the crease where thigh and hip met. The heat from Ben's cock next to his cheek was tangible at this distance.

Next time, he was going to tie Ben's legs down as well. Damn, the man was strong. Ray bit into the skin as Ben's bucking got a little too hard.

Another growl was his answer.

Ray pushed lightly at Ben's thighs and he had to take a moment to ground himself as Ben's legs parted willingly. "Say it..." he demanded, though a little absentmindedly. He wondered what Ben would say to...

He raised himself on all fours again, running his tongue over Ben's abs, up along the pecs, swirling his tongue around the taut nipples. He wasn't disappointed by the arching of Ben's body and the whimpers escaping the normally calm man.

With a small smile, Ray retreated to his position kneeling between Ben's legs. He lifted Ben's knees a little until his feet were flat on the bed. There was still no answer and as he looked up, he found Ben had tilted his head back, mouth slightly open, eyes closed. Sweat gleamed on Ben's upper lip, and for a moment Ray was torn between continuing what he was doing and leaning up to lick the sweat away, to sample the salty taste.

Ray shook his head and leaned back down, nuzzling the base of Ben's cock, feeling the strong body shiver and shake. Dipping a little lower, Ray licked at the heavy testicles, then blew on them, hearing perfectly well how Ben's breathing increased and how the small gasped 'Rays' escaped him.

Time to try something new... Ray continued his path downward, sliding down until he was lying flat on the bed. The pressure of the sheets against his own, painfully erect cock was incredible, but nothing compared to the musky scent and taste that assaulted him as he slipped his tongue teasingly between Ben's cheeks.

Ben's body lifted, then froze. For a heartbeat or two, Ray wondered if Ben might object, but then Ben began shaking, so much that for a moment Ray feared he might shake apart.

"Please... Ray..."

Ray searched blindly on the bed for the tube and the small square package, found them but continued his onslaught. He was beginning to understand why Ben tended to lick things.

"Ray..." The normally calm, steady tone was gone, leaving a broken sob in its wake.

Ray took pity, though he wasn't sure if it was pity for Ben or for himself. He quickly rolled the condom on, squeezed out the cool gel and hissed as he applied it to himself.

Taking a deep breath he warmed more gel between his fingers, even if Ben's urgent noises were making it hard for him to be patient. Biting his lower lip, Ray slipped a finger inside the heated flesh.

"Ray..."

'Think of calming stuff. Checking the oil on the GTO. Baseball stats. Open cases at the PD... Fuck... Welsh naked!' The last one helped a little, though not a lot.

"Ray..." This time it was a growl, growing from a whimper.

Two fingers... Ray bit his lower lip and slipped a third one inside as well. Too tight.

"Ray..."

Ray withdrew his hand, breathing so hard it burned his lungs. Pushing up until his thighs slipped under Ben's raised knees, Ray leaned up over Ben's body. "Say it," he demanded, voice rasping.

There was nothing human left in Ben's eyes, hardly any blue. Just black pits, drawing Ray down into their abyss. The pale skin was bathed in sweat, muscles were tight as strings, vibrating with barely withheld primal need.

Ben growled again, slipping his legs up over Ray's shoulders.

"F...," Ben gasped for breath. "Fuck me, damn it, or I'll..."

Ray reached down and squeezed his own cock hard. Pain, almost not enough to regain a little control. Ray leaned forward and rested his head against Ben's heaving abs.

"Shit..." he muttered, then drew a deep ragged breath. Pushing Ben's thighs up, he guided himself inside the tight heat. He hissed as he slid a little way in. A shiver ran through Ben's body, then suddenly the tightness eased and Ray slid all the way in.

"Oh... Fuck..." Ray whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. A whimper from Ben made him open them again.

"Ben..."

"Move..." Ben rasped. "Please..."

Ray's body felt as if he was moving through molasses at first. Then something broke inside him, and all his intentions of taking it slow were forgotten. Nothing mattered in the world but the blissful look on Ben's face, their labored breathing and their heated bodies moving with a perfect rhytm.

Like everything else they did, their bodies seemed so perfectly in sync that it scared Ray. Nothing should be that perfect, nothing should be so fucking hot.

Ray shifted his hips as he thrust forward again, feeling Ben's body shake violently. "Ben..." he groaned.

"It's good," Ben forced out. "Please... do that again."

Ray let go of himself and moved the way Ben wanted him to. After a few thrusts he slowed down, leaned forward, forcing Ben's legs up even more. Their lips brushed far more tenderly against each other then Ray had expected. He flickered his tongue out and licked at the sweat on Ben's upper lip.

"Ben..." he rasped.

Ben's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then opened again and he took Ray's mouth as hard as he could.

Ray felt the heat curling around his spine, felt his release tighten in his groin. He quickly pushed up on his hands again, reaching between them and jerking Ben's cock harder than he'd intended. Not that Ben was complaining. On the contrary, the noises Ben was making nearly made Ray's ears ring.

Ben seemed to be at the end of his control and a moment later, heat and sticky wetness burst between them. Ray licked his fingers, watching with satisfaction as Ben fought to keep his eyes open, eyeing Ray hungrily.

Ray shivered and dug his fingers into Ben's hips as he climaxed, leaving red imprints on the snowy skin. The marks would be gone by morning, but right now they seemed like a perfect piece of art.

Ray collapsed with his head on Ben's stomach. He was breathing hard, trying to fill his lungs with enough air to function.

"Ray..."

"Hmmph."

A chuckle from Ben made Ray smile. The handcuffs rattled again, but this time Ray knew Ben was using the key he'd been clenching in his hand all along.

Warm hands rubbed Ray's shoulders and Ray finally managed to slide back, feeling a little bereft as he slipped from Ben's body. He let Ben pull him to lie fully on the bed and grinned with his eyes closed as he felt Ben cleaning him off with what was probably a discarded t-shirt. He moaned a little as Ben removed the condom. Still a little sensitive.

"Was it hard to say?" Ray asked softly as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Ben who was settling down next to him.

A soft smile curved the reddened lips and Ray could see the rash his own stubble had left around Ben's mouth. "Not really, Ray," Ben admitted.

"Oh?" Ray said, levering himself up on one elbow, looking down at a thoroughly satiated Mountie.

"I could have said it earlier," Ben admitted, cheeks a little flushed. "But you seemed to be having such a good time."

"Oh yeah, and to you it was simply such hardship to lie back and just take it," Ray snarked, though there was no real sarcasm in his voice.

"Pleasing you is never a hardship," Ben admitted with a smirk. "Nor is letting you please me."

Ray snickered and leaned down to kiss that teasing mouth. He felt Ben's lips curving into an even bigger smile against his own. Ben twisted a little, though not breaking their kiss. A moment later he pulled the sheets up over them.

"Again?" Ray asked with a yawn.

"Later," Ben promised, eyes half-mast.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Ray grinned sleepily.

"We're not as young as we used to be," Ben mumbled against his hair.

Ray snuggled closer, breathing in the mixed scents of their bodies and the heavy musk of sex. "Talk for yourself, Mountie. I'm not feeling any older than I look."

He felt Ben press a kiss to his sweaty hair, a hand teasing through the spikes. "Eternally young."

Ray sighed and let sleep pull him under. It might have taken them time to get this far, but they sure as hell were making up for wasted time.

 **The End**


End file.
